


A Lost One's Beginnings

by The_Hero_Lost_from_History



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adoption, Author is bad at Summaries still, Author needs sleep, Character Death, F/M, Female Link (Legend of Zelda), Fluff and Angst, Link from 10000 years ago, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hero_Lost_from_History/pseuds/The_Hero_Lost_from_History
Summary: years before the first rise of Calamity Ganon, the destiny of one child begins, this is that tale.





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story of Link from 10,000 years before BoTW. Please enjoy :D

The sound of swords filled the air as a man and woman fan, they're daughter laying in her mother's arms, crying out of fear. The man looks back to see that the monsters were getting closer, and fast, “Mary, take her and hide I’ll try to lead them away.”, “John, I can’t just leave you!” the man, John looked over at his wife and placed a hand on their daughter's head, the action causing her to calm down, “You have to Mary, for our daughter.” Mary looked him in the eyes before she turned and ran into the forest.

John turned around, in the direction they came from, lifting his sword and pointing at the moblin’s that wanted his child's head, ** “That’s right you monsters! I’m not letting you get past me!”** , the response that John got was, one of them raising his club and bringing it down quickly, making him roll to the side. John brought his sword up and parried the blow fro the club and bringing his arm down, the edge of the blade hitting it with a downward strike. Pulling the hilt back, he lunges forward thrusting the tip of the blade in its heart, killing it on the spot. John looked up to see more moblins coming towards him, for it looks like the fights just began.

* * *

Mary ran as fast as her legs could carry her and her child from harm, slowing down to take a breath she looked down at the pink bundle in her arms, her daughter was squirming, trying to look around for her father, Mary bit back a sob, wanting to be strong for her little one, “Shh shh, its okay sweetheart, daddy will be here soon.” at the calming words of her mother, the infant calmed. Mary looked around again, checking to make sure it was safe for them, out of know where a Lizalfos, jumped out of the brash with a Lizal Spear in claw and striking her in the back, Mary screamed as she felt the metal tar into her flash.

But before the Lizalfos could finish her off, the tip of a sword was thrust through the back of the beast, the Lizalfos, now dead, fell forwards to reveal John, covered in blood, with a deep wound on his side. John walked into the clearing but fell on to his ness’ next to his wife, Mary checked the infant in her arms to make sure she was unharmed and there laying in the safety of arm mothers arm was the infant, sound asleep, breathing a sigh of relief John and Mary moved, slowly, closer to one another, making sure that their child was safe in their hold.

* * *

King Decebal was, to put it simply, on edge. There had been notable monster sitings on the rise as of late, and his people have been on edge as well. Which was why he, and some of his bravest warriors were trying to clear the area of the beasts. Decebal was just finishing the last of them, sweat dripping from his dark-brown hair and brown skin, his green eyes looked over when one of his men yelled out in alarm, heading in the direction of the yelling, he came upon a clearing and on the forest floor was something that may his heart sink.

There laying on the ground was a man and women, facing one another both of them had their arms around something protectively, moving closer, Decebal checked the man's pulse only to not find one, he moved over to the women to see if she had one too but froze when she opened her eyes, and slowly turned her head to look him in the eyes,”.... Please…. Take my baby…. And keep her safe.” She pleaded as she moved her arms to reveal the infant, sleeping silently, in her mother's arms, Decebal looked the infant over, she seemed to be fine and in one piece.

Decebal froze when the baby moved her right hand in front of her face, the Triforce of Courage shined bright for a moment before fading, Decebal blinked, it was not possible, that this child was the hero of this age, “Please….. I beg…. Of you…”, “Do not worry, I’ll keep this little one safe.” The woman smiled, then moved her arm towards a bag laying on the ground beside her, “thank you….. This…. Is going….. To be her’s….. One day so…. Please give it to her…… when she’s older…” and with those final words she stopped breathing, her eyes closed finding peace with her husband.

At that moment the baby started to cry as if she felt her mothers passing, Decebal stood and began to rock her back and forth, “It’s alright little one, everything is going to be fine.”, Decebal cooed at the infant, soon the baby fell back to sleep, taking a deep breath he moved the infant closer to his chest,  **“YOU’RE MAJESTY!!!”** , turning his head over to see his captain,  Marcella, racing towards him, her black hair reaching her shoulders, her dark tan skin covered with armor, her gray-green eyes full of concern, “You’re Majesty, is everything alright?”, “Yes, but we need to get this little one back to the castle.” Marcella looked at the infant in his arms and nodded.

As the group started back to the castle on horseback, Decebal continued to look down at the baby, making sure she’s calm, Marcella had her horse come around to walk beside him, “My King, what are you going to do with this child?”, “I promised her mother before she died that I would raise her.” Marcella looked taken back at his reply, “But you still have the kingdom to run and your son to take care of!?!”, “Don’t worry Captain, I’m ready to take care of both of them, and my wife and I have been trying for a girl for some time now.” with that reply Marcella fell silent and had here horse move back to the front of the group.

Decebal looked down at the sleeping infant and smiled, for he was just blessed with a daughter.


	2. The Divine Guardian Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Link's fourth birthday, she is about to get two amazing presents from someone that could be a goddess, at lest Link thinks she looks like one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter 2 of ‘A Lost One’s Beginnings’ and I’m going to have some timeskips for a lot of the time. It’s mainly for me because I’m having a hard time coming up with things that have nothing to do with Link, so IF I feel them important for the story I’ll add them, but if not I’ll keep them out, but feel free to ask me if you want to know a basic version of what these people were thinking, feeling, and reactions, etc. And sorry that it's taken me so long to update this, Finals, the holidays, and traveling got in the way to work on this chapter.

Link’s POV

Today was a big day.

Link could feel that it was, it was her fourth birthday, but she wasn’t sure why it was important. Papa, Moma, and Big Brother have been talking about how important it was for weeks, which was a long time in her opinion, but they still won’t tell her why. Sitting at the window in her bedroom, wearing her favorite green and pink, winter dress, she stirred off into the distance, Link could see the other kids play with their guardian dragons, guardians that the goddess Farore sends to protect her people, The Zonai, they all seemed to be having fun.

Link sighed and got up from the window and started towards the door, everyone that she knew had a guardian dragon but not her, it made her feel so left out and alone, she wanted a friend, someone she could ‘talk’ too about everything, and not get made fun of. Link walked down the hallway feeling sadder and thinking that she may be the only one in the whole Zonai kingdom that will never have her guardian. She continued to walk, wanting to go to the garden and play with some bunnies that she had found there, but as she walked she didn’t see that someone had turned the corner ahead of her.

“Flower?”, Link looked up, the sound of the person speaking caught her off guard, there standing before her was her Moma Queen Erica, Link always loved Moma’s beautiful dark brown eyes full of love, her long black curly hair tied up in a lovely bun, her dark brown skin that reminded Link of chocolate, she was wearing one of her winter dresses, the gold trim, and the purple base color, the pale blue floral design on the skirt reminded Link of snowflakes in the wind, by her side was her guardian, the purple and silver male dragon looking down slightly at Link with concern.

Moma was looking at her with worry, clearly written on her face, she must have seen the sad expression on her face, Link looked away from her, not wanting to meet her eyes, and started to play with her hands out of instinct, Moma lowered herself down to her knees and placed her left hand on her right shoulder, and placed her right hand on Link’s chin and tilted it up to look up at her, “ Link, are you okay Flower? Are you sick?” Link shook her head, she didn’t feel sick, Link turned her eyes away from Moma, “Baby, what’s wrong?” Link’s little breath hitched as her eyes began to water, but before Moma could ask her again Link met her eyes, she watched Moma freeze, worry, and concern all over her face, Link looked down, her hair hiding her face, then pointed to the window.

Just as her Moma looked to the window one of the guardian dragons flow by with its charge, “It’s… not… fair…” Link tried to say but it didn’t come out the way she wanted it to sound, and it hurt, speaking was hard for her but she could do it, but it was painful. Link felt her Moma pick her up and placing her on her stomach to sit, Link placed her small hands-on Moma’s shoulders, Moma lifted her right hand to her face and wiped her tears away, “Oh Flower, it’s okay you’ll get your guardian soon I promise, you just have to be patient.”

Link nodded as her Moma moved her to sit on her left hip, “Come, Papa and Big Brother are waiting for us.”, Link did nothing as her Moma turned and started down the hall to the throne room.

* * *

Decebal’s POV

The throne room was large, almost like a hallway, the greens, golds, velvets and pale blues, ornate the room. The crest of Courage, all over the room, at the end of the large hall, sat the two large thrones with two smaller ones next to each larger throne, the place where the royal family sat.

Decebal knelt in front of his son, Finlo, helping him tie his cloak loosely around his neck, he son looked so much like his mother, her dark skin, and her curly black hair, her nose, and eye shape, but his green eyes, and chin. The nine-year-old before him started to bounce on his heels, a big smile on his face, his guardian jumping around happily as his guardian watched the little dragon, Decebal chuckled, happy to see his son and guardian so excited for his little sister, as today was her fourth birthday and the day that she meets and finds her guardian.

“Dad, what do you think little sister’s guardian is going to be like?” Finlo asked looking up at him, Decebal looked down at his son and smiled, “I’m sure that your sister’s guardian will be the perfect one for her, and that’s all that matters.” Decebal said, trying to reassure his son that today was going to work out for her, will more like reassuring himself that things will work out.

As he was finishing with Finlo’s cloak, his guardian stood and started to walk over to them while walking over the dragon stopped, his son’s guardian still jumping around them, and as she was about to pass older one, the larger dragon bent down and grabbed the smaller dragon with her mouth and started walking over to them again, the little dragon went limp in the older dragon’s grasp, however he could till she was still very excited for a new playmate, as her tail was wagging.

Decebal stood, finished with his task, just as the two large doors opened to reveal his wife, Erica, and daughter, Link, come into the room. Link was sitting on her mother’s left hip and had her arms around Erica’s neck, Erica was walking towards them, her guardian walking ahead of them, just as his guardian stopped next to him and sat Finlo’s guardian down on the floor, then sat next to the little guardian, his wife’s dragon stopping next to the others and taking his seat on the floor.

“Sorry for making you dear, I was looking for our daughter.”, Erica said as she began to tickle Link on the belly, which caused Link to start giggling, a big bright smile forming on her face. Decebal watched as Finlo walked over to his mother and patted her right knee to get her attention, “Mom?”, “Yes, dear?”, “ Can Link ride with me to the spring please?”, Erica sent Decebal a look, he nodded and took Link from her arms, as soon as she was in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck, “Sorry Sweetie, but she’s going to be riding with your father, but if you behave, she can ride back with you.”, “Yay!!!”, Finlo and his guardian were now running around the throne room excitedly.

Decebal chuckled at his son, Decebal turned his head to see Link watching Finlo, with a small smile on her face. He tapped Link’s shoulder, which caused her to turn her head to look at him, he leaned over and kissed her forehead, causing her to giggle happily, Decedbal smiled as Link turned his head to kiss him on the cheek, as it was one of the only ways that she could say ‘I love you’ to people, as she couldn’t talk, thanks to injury that they had found on her neck as an infant. He chuckled as Erica walked over to them, they stood and watched their son happily running around.

One of the doors to the throne room opened to reveal General Marcella, in full barbarian armor, helmet held under her right arm, animal skin cape flowing behind her with the Zonai crest, black hair styled into a short bob cut, her left eye hidden under an eyepatch, the bright red war paint seemed brighter than normal on her dark tan skin. She stopped and bowed before him, as she stood up Marcella smiled at Link, with the attention on her, Link shied away from Marcella, turning around and hugging his neck tighter.

Decebal sighed, he knew Link didn’t like a lot of the warriors in the army, and General Marcella was one of them. Marcella didn’t look all that hurt, she knew that Link was afraid of her, she just smiled before the persona of general came on her face, “Your majesty, the party is ready to depart for the Spring of Courage.”, Decebal nodded, “Very good, have the horses be waiting for us at the main gate.” Marcella bowed and turned around and started walking towards the door.

“Darling, are you ready to go?” Decebal turned to Erica as she and Finlo stood before them, “I’m ready. Are you ready my dear Flower?” Link nodded, her face showing just how curious she is. Decebal smiled before turning towards the door, Erica and Finlo at his side.

* * *

Link’s POV

Link was getting bored from sitting on Papa’s horse for so long, at one point they had to talk to some scary soldiers at both sides of the borders, that was scary, in her opinion. She was starting to drift off to sleep when she felt Papa’s horse slow down to a stop, “Flower, we’re here, so don’t fall asleep on me please.” Link rubbed her eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them, at least that’s what Mama said helps with waking up, as she looked around her, she noticed that there were a lot of dragon statues around the area, the forest a beautiful green.

Link felt Papa pick her up and set her on the ground and then taking her hand, Mama and Brother walking over to them as Papa turned and nodded at the guards, who bowed to them as they walked passed, after walking for a few minutes they come upon a clearing, and in the clearing was one of the most beautiful things Link has ever seen, the stone walls around the perimeter, with amazing designs on them, the waterfalls that filled near the outer edges and out of the area down to the river below, at the center was a stone island that led to two different places, one to the right was a place with an older woman standing outside watching them, and the second one led towards a large dragon head, and if Link looked very carefully, she could see a statue of a woman with wings inside of the head.

They walked towards the older woman, stopped in front of her, she bowed to Mama, Papa, and Brother before she turned to her, “Welcome your Highness, to The Spring of Courage.” the old woman said, as she gestured to the large dragon head, “Here is where we, the people of the Zonai tribe come to meet and find our guardians, would you like to see them, Princess?” guardians, Link’s eyes widened with excitement, was has to be a dream, was she getting her guardian today!

Link jumped up excitedly, she breaks into a big grin as she nods to the older woman, “Now please come inside, and we’ll meet some dragons that may be the perfect guardian for you, your highness.” the older woman said as she turns to open the door to the cave-house before them. The room was lit with glowing lanterns that were hanging from the ceiling, wooden-chair sat next to the door, in the center of the ceiling was a small waterfall that was going into a small spring, all around the spring was baby dragons, Link had never seen so many dragons, and not to mention colors, in all her life.

Link looked back at her family with a big smile on her face, she walked over to the gate and pointed at the dragons, who were now watching them, asking if she could go in, Big Brother was giving her a thumbs-up and nodding his head with a big smile of his own, but Moma and Papa looked very nervous to let her go in, Mama bent down so that she was now looking into her eyes, “Flower, Papa and I are going to talk about finding the perfect guardian for you, so please sit and wait.” Link frond at that and her face showed it, isn’t she the one that was supposed to find her guardian, Brother said he got to find his guardian, so why can’t she do the same?

Link climbed into one of the chairs next to the door, looked over at her brother to see that Finlo was mad, “But Mom, Link has to be the one to find her guardian!”, Link watched as her brothers face started to turn red from anger, she looked down at her hands, and started to play with them, why couldn’t she find HER guardian, it just didn’t make much sense to her, “ **....... Link, come to my Spring** **.** ” Link stopped moving at the sound of a woman’s voice, she looked over to her family, to see that her brother arguing with Mama and Papa, the older woman looking very lost, and wasn’t paying attention to her, “ **Link, come to my Spring.** ” Link thought for a moment before slipping away back outside.

She looked around, well there was only one spring outside and that was the one in the big dragon head, as her little legs led her to the spring, she looked in aww at all of the pretty greens and golds she saw. Feeling someone near her, Link turned her to see a woman kneeling in front of the spring, she had beautiful green hair pulled into two braided buns, on her shoulders was a golden cape with a pale green floral design on it, she had golden flowers made from metal on her shoulders to keep the cape on, the woman as if she sensed Link there, turned to look over her right shoulder and smiled at Link, her eyes were a very beautiful gold, she looked like a goddess, at least to Link she did.

“ **Hello, Link.** ” and she even sounded like an angel too, the woman waved Link over and patted the ground, as if to ask her to sit next to her, and Link did, and as did she saw that the woman was wearing a green dress under her cape, and as Link sat down, the woman began to speak again, “ **Tell me little one, why are you here today?** ” Link opened her mouth to speak but then closed it, as she remembered that it hurt to speak, it even hurts now, and it seems the woman could see it, “ **You can not speak?** ” Link nodded, the woman seemed surprised at her answer, “ **Does it hurt to speak?** ” another nod, “ **Does it hurt now?** ” she didn’t nod this time, instead, she looked down, “ **Do you want to speak?** ” that got her to look up at the woman, and with a face full of hope she nodded firmly, the woman laughed and pulled a small bottle with a white liquid in it, out from under her cape, the bottle, like her cape, had a gold floral design on it, “ **Here, this will heal you.** ” said the woman as she handed her the bottle, Link took it from the woman and opened it and smelled it, it reminded Link of blueberry pie by the smell of it, and as she drank it the taste reminded her of it too.

After Link finished the entire bottle, the one thing that she noticed was that her throat no longer hurt, with wide eyes she looked up at the woman, who was smiling down at her, Link opened her and tried to say “... He-hello…” as soon as the word left her mouth, Link had her hands over her mouth, she… she just talked without it hurting! “How did you..?”, “ **Heal you? That my dear is my secret, now can you tell me why you and your family are here today?** ” Link nodded, “It’s my fourth birthday today, so that means I get my guardian today.” the woman nodded, as to say ‘go on’, a frown was beginning to form on her face, “But Mama and Papa are trying to pick my guardian.” now the frown was fully there, the woman looked away for a moment as if to think of what to do next before she looked back down at Link, “ **How about you meet your guardian now?** ” Link looked at her confused, but the woman smiled as she brought her left hand up towards the sky, but before Link could ask what she was doing, a green glow came down from the sky and landed in the woman’s left hand, she brought her left hand down and placed her right one over the glow, covering it, and after a few seconds she moved her right hand.

Instead of the green glow in its place was a tiny dragon was there, it scales wear white with a yellow-greenish glow at the ends, it’s under scales edges glowed green, and on its spin, it had horns that glowed green, the claws its legs wear also glowing green, then the tiny dragon, which was the same size as a Hearty Lizard, it had the body of one too, yawned and began to stretch out before meeting Links eyes with its purple ones, it stirred at Link for a moment before it jumped up and down as if to say it was happy to see her, and then jumped off the woman’s hand, and flow on to Link’s right shoulder, and began to rub its face on her cheek, which made her giggle happily, “ **This is Farosh, and he is your guardian and friend. He is very smart, loyal, and protective, so you’ll be perfectly safe with him.** ” as the woman was finishing, the dragon, Farosh nodded and then sat on Link’s shoulder and puffed out his chest proudly, Link giggled and Farosh gave his best smile, proud to have made her smile, “ **LINK? Where are you?** ” it was Mama, she must have noticed that she was gone, Link stood up and turned to the woman and smiled, “thank you!”, “ **You’re welcome dear, now go before your mother gets even more worried about you.** ” Link smiled and nodded, Farsoh nodded too before Link turned and ran towards where the sound of her mother calling her name was coming from, as she was leaving, she almost missed what the woman was saying,

  
“ **Go forth my Chosen Hero of Courage and bring peace to Hyrule and all of the tribes of the land!** ”


End file.
